Dreaming of a Angel
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Why is Constantine dreaming of Angels and being one? For now one sided Balthazar/Constantine. Chapter 12 - Watching posted.
1. Dreaming of Angels

_Borrowing ideas' from Wendy Alec's 'The Three Brothers' seris_

_Neither those ideas or Constantine are mine._

_This idea is._

* * *

**Dreaming of a Angel**

* * *

_Dream_

John Constantine knew he was in a dream. It had to be a dream.  
How else could he have wings.  
He was an Exorcist not an Angel.

* * *

But he had three pairs of firey feather wings.  
Every where he looked he saw humanly impossible colours and sights.  
Colours not on the human spectrum and animals with wings that should not have wings.

Of every single colour in and not in existance.  
Winged lions and tigers, along with winged unicorns and other creatures.  
Side by side with Angels and the other higher Chiors.

He had to be having some really wierd dream.

* * *

Then one of the few seraphim flying over head banked and hovered down to him.  
He was standing on a beach, looking down the sand was made of pearls.  
The sea was purple, white lightning flashing above it.

The Seraph bows , wings curling as he said " Hail, my lord Highest Seraph, Cherub who Covers. O beloved brother Uriel."

* * *

It had long black hair loose, with dark blue eyes and pale skin.  
I found myself saying "Hail, O my brother Lucifer. How are my Cherubs?"

"The Cherubim are doing wonderfully. I was leading a few in more Swordplay."

I nodded. My wings ruslting, I wanted to fly.

The part of my mind still consious was thinking I was crazy.

* * *

We flew off the beach, onto the gardened roof of a silver tower with five thrones on it.  
Three were occupied. I could see the rest of my little Brothers Michael,Gabriel and Raphael.  
I glided down to the one in the center of the roof, the most jeweled one.

" Hail to Him who is Greatest. Hello, little Brothers."

"Hail to Jehoavah. Greetings , Eldest Brothers." they replied.

Lucifer took the last throne, on my left side.

_End of Dream_

* * *

Constantine woke up in his bed, incredibly disoriented.

* * *

What sort of dream was that?  
He felt that a few seconds ago it had been incredibly clear.

Now he didn't have a clue.  
He got up and went into his flats bathroom. The first thing he noticed was the magical sigils' on his forearms.

They had changed.


	2. Balthazar Balthazael

Made Balthazar a Fallen Angel instead of a Half-Breed.

**Balthazar/Balthazael**

* * *

Balthazar remembered Heaven. Remembered being Bathazael.  
Uriel, he definitely remembered Uriel.  
How could the Fallen Angel, when he had loved Uriel. Never mind that the Highest Seraph had been a friend of his.

Seeing Uriel, looking at Johnny boy.  
Except Uriel's hair was long, his eyes impossibly molten gold.  
The six wings beautiful, all the colours of Gods' fire.  
Still he saw the ArchAngel in the Exorcist.

* * *

Bathazar hadn't believed that Uriel was dead.  
How could the Severer of Demons be dead.  
It didn't make sense.

Maybe, maybe but wouldn't Lucifer have said something. Told him. He thought about when he had last seen Uriel.

In Hell, when Uriel was helping Michael and Gabriel deliver the Ark of Man.  
Lucifer had thrown his Eldest and Younger brothers in the cells.

He had gone down to them. Uriel had looked at him, still disbelieving.  
That he had Felled me.

Even in Hell being tortured Uriel had looked beautiful.

* * *

Like when he had seen John in Hell.  
That first time. He seen the future Exorcist pulled back out.  
By God himself. That had intersested him and feeling God again after so long.

Lucifer had shown up just after that. Ordered him to make sure John stayed Hells' property.  
So he had gone to Earth. Made fun of him, made a mess of things.  
Gotten John's attention.

Not how Balthazael would have done it.  
Then he noticed that the Half-breed Gabriel, not Uriels' brother, had been sent down.  
All these years and still Gabriel hadn't even told John about his resemblance to Uriel.

Then again the Half Angel wasn't old enough to have seen him.

* * *

Maybe he should go Enlighten John.  
Thats' what Balthazael would have done.


	3. Midnite's: Part 1

**Authors' note: Shaniy is Hebrew for crimson. Melehk for king. Shaniy Melehk 'Crimson King' from English "Red King"**

**A two parter for Chapter 3. The second part will be soon.**

* * *

**Midnite's -Part 1**

* * *

John looked around Midnite's club. Everything was so much clearer than before.  
All of his sense's sight,hearing even smell. Better than they had ever been.

Since he had had that strange dream and his tatoos' had changed.  
Into Hebrew symbols, how they had changed John didn't know.

His magic and phsyic talents had increased to almost rediculous levels.  
The Half-Breeds on both sides were now avoiding him.

* * *

No one would tell him why. Since Gabriel had been kicked out of the Hosts , they had avoided him like he had spiritual plauge. Not that he minded because the Exorcism's that he did had gotten easier.

When the demons felt his aura they almost always fled before he had to actually do something.  
But it was almost disconcerting. How both sides weren't vying for him anymore.

* * *

Suddenly, the once Red King , changed Shaniy Melekh, after the dream, flared in his mind.  
It felt stronger than a Half-breed. Much stronger, almost like Lu, like a Fallen Angel.  
Though not nearly as much as Lu , of course. Not nearly as strong , but formiable.  
If it had been before the dream.  
It was getting stronger, coming towards him.

Balthazar walked through the smoky bar right up to him.  
_Where had he come from? Hadn't he been deported?_

* * *

He had changed, or maybe it was only John,himself who had changed.  
Balthazar's spiritual form had changed. It was still like the last time John had seen it.

His face was green, his eyes glowing red but that wasn't the diffrence.  
The diffrence was the Wings.  
The Wings made of skin with a few feathers' hanging seemingly randomly on.

* * *

He wasn't a Half-breed, he was Fallen.

Balthazar was a Fallen Angel.

"Hello, Constantine. So nice to see you."


	4. Midnite's Part 2

**Author's note: Lieru is backwards spelling of Uriel. An alias of his. **

**Rating changed to Teen because of one swear.**

* * *

** Chapter 7**

* * *

**Midnite's - Part 2**

_Balthazar_

I looked at John, he was shocked and more than slightly angry. Magic flared around him, laced with Presence of God.

I flinched at it.

He growls "What are you doing back here?".

I smirked at him, rolling the coin around because I was nervous.

* * *

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?." Trying to hint at what I knew about him.

"You are not my friend. What do you want? Bally."

"Has anyone ever told you Johnny-boy that you look like an Angel.

I should know, I used to be one after all."

The magic faded in shock. From my compliment, or the fact I was Fallen sinking in.  
Smoke wafted back around us. His eyes glowed impossible gold in it.

The Half-breeds were whispering to each other. Looking back at the others, all their eyes glowing red or gold.

* * *

John's eyes brighter than all of the Half-Angels' combined into one.  
They had known , of course.  
The Half-Angels whispering "He does look like Lieru. Alot like him. Could it be true?"  
The Half-Demons just hissing to each other in Hellspeak.

Smoke vanished , gold fading to brown/black.

"Where in Hell did that come from?."

Midnite's voice suprising both of us. "John, Balthazar. Come join me, in the back."

As we walked with Midnite ,even he was wary of John.  
Midnite gestured for us to sit. I stopped rolling my coin.  
Stole the chair, smirking again at the glare.

"You could just sit with me. Johnny-boy."

The desk rattled, the zombie at the door groaning, as things fell off the desk.

"Balthazar, stop baiting him. Immedaitly, John sit down take the chair at the wall."

Midnite's dark eyes observing the unaware Archangel.  
Midnite's own magic seemed to be stronger, more wary.  
John walked over to the wall, looking at the heavy chair and the desk.  
Wondering how he was going to move it , before he shrugged and pulled it.

* * *

He sat down beside me, ignoring me, looking only at Midnite.

"Midnite what is Bally, talking about?. How come I know he wasn't just trying to creep me out.  
How can he be Fallen? You said they couldn't come down here! or Up here in his case."

"The rules have Changed. The most powerful Angels and Demons have been sent at various times as Half-breeds.  
On to the Earth, to help or harm. Balthazar is one such. He used to be the Angel Balthazael.  
Balthazael was the friend of the Seraph-Archangel Uriel."

John was looking at me again. More specifically at the remnants of my feathers.  
As one more fell off, onto the spiritual floor.

"Humoring you. O.K , so some how Balthazar was good once. The Bastard wasn't always one, shocking.  
But what does that have to do with Bally calling me an Angel?! Why were the Half-breeds saying I looked like Leiru?, How could I look Uriel?"

**"Because Constantine, as far I and the Half-breeds are concerned along with Lucifer, you are Uriel! Though , everyone thought Uriel was dead?,' **I said trying to convince the Exorcist** ,' Just barely, your eyes glowed brighter gold, than all the Half-breeds and Angels' combined!. Your powers are nearly impossible to comprend. You always were rather more attractive. You must have noticed that. Pretty boy."**

John shakes his head. Disbelieving. Damn Gabriel for not telling him, wait Gabriel already was.

He gets up stalking out the door.

_John _

My thoughts were going everyway and more.

One playing over and over.

_'How can I be Uriel, be an Angel and not know. _

_After everything I've done. If its' true , Midnite thinks it is, you saw him. You heard him._

_Why would God have damned me to Hell, before this if I was his Angel._

_Let me kill myself. Not help me. How can I be Uriel? How?'_

It was raining outside Midnite's.

* * *

Looking at the rain, staring up into the sky. Covered except for one , bright star. Almost like it was on fire.  
The star almost seemed to get brighter, like it was trying to trigger something.  
Something I didn't know trying to come back.

* * *

It almost felt like I was falling. Falling into nothing, into everything.  
Changing me. What was happening to me?

**Who was I?**


	5. Uriel and John

**Chapter 4**

_Thanks again to **Reader of a thousand tales** and_ **Darkheart13666**.

* * *

**Uriel and John**

* * *

_Uriel_

I had waited for a moment that I could safely help my 'mortal' self remember.  
It had been torture, seeing what Balthazar had done , but not being strong enough to stop it.

John had unintentionally dreamed of our past.  
Remembering without my help.  
I had only started getting my strength back , after seeing Father.  
When Lucifer had pulled John and I back to Earth.

* * *

I felt our phsyical body collapse.  
I followed into our mind.  
Unsprising to me it looked like the Seventh Heaven.

'Hello.' I thought to him/me.

John spun around to stare at me.  
"Uriel. Is it true? What Bally said about you/me/us?"

* * *

_Balthazar_

I went outside. It was a half-hour after I had told John about being Uriel.  
He was lying on the sidewalk, unconsious.  
I picked him up, as the storm truly started.  
As lightning flashed and thunder rumbled I flew off.

To my home.

* * *

Looking in puzzlement at the omen of the single burning star.


	6. Indecsion

_Author's Note: Thanks to ShinobiTwin05 for Alerting. Everyone else for reading._

* * *

**Indecsion**

Balthazar didn't know what to do. He wanted to be angry at John for what he didn't know.  
But he couldn't get mad at Uri. He couldn't get mad at either of them, they were the same.  
The same being, brillant gold, dark brown eyes and firey wings, black-hair long or short.  
The same temper, calm doing what was right, blazing Wrath when the line was drawn too far.  
Against another person, that was the key phrase 'another person'.

* * *

_'How could he have killed Their friends without a second thought?_  
_He knew why, Lucifer, he was why. _  
_Lucifer hadn't forgiven Uriel for not joining them in the Fall._  
_For siding with their Father over them.' _

* * *

_'Why had he joined the Fall? Because Lucifer had promised Uriel would notice him now._  
_Well ,it had been Mellenia and this was the first time in along time._  
_He never should have, should have stayed with Uriel._  
_With Father, never should have left the Heavens.'_

* * *

"Are you being Indecsive Balthazar?. Wishing you hadn't sided with ME.  
Pining for Father. You always were a player of sides. You want Uri's love.  
How sickenly sweet." I jumped at Lucifer's voice suddenly in my ear.

The former Second Seraph continued " He'll never have you. Not after You killed his Second in Command. You remember Zanael, she was your friend too.  
You killed her in cold blood, while Uri watched horrified.  
The Mighty and Glourious Fire, frozen by two betryals in one sword stroke.  
The first against Him , the second against Uri ending your friendship for Eternity.  
Zanael wouldn't forgive you for that. Why should Uriel?"

* * *

"Shut. Up. Lucifer...' I jumped at John's voice, ringing out through the room.

'..you don't decide who gets forgiven."

Lucifer snarls at him "How did you come back Uri. I killed you, I made sure of it.  
There was NO way for you surivive that. "

* * *

Uriel's voice,pluralled with the Presence in it.

**"You forget so quickly. We are one of Fathers' Favourites, We are the First.**  
**We trained you with Elder Shanael, beside Us. **  
**Unlike you We never lost the Favour. You didn't either, you cast it aside.**  
**Have you seen our Brothers' , how we miss you.**

**Father brought me back so We could help. Balthazar, you, all the humans.**  
**Everyone. We have not deserved the Favour given to Us by Father , but he made it so.**  
**He brought Us back and if Balthazar wants to be Our friend again, he will earn it.**  
**He will ask Compassion of Us."**

* * *

I moved away from Uriel, as he looked at me. Unending sadness and compassion in his eyes.

It hit me than, Uri wasn't saying that just because he wanted to.  
He was channeling our Father as well.  
The ArchAngel of Presence was back.

So was Father in my life.


	7. Terror

_Authors' note : The only thing I own is the story idea and Lucifer's titles of Blackest Star and Dragon Star._

* * *

**Terror**

* * *

_Uriel's P.O.V_

I looked at my former brother, feeling Fathers' immediate presence leave.

Lucifer was glaring at me, stepping toward Balthazar , claws sprouting from his nails and decaying black wings opening. In between the remaining few feathers, the skin cracked and bleeding black blood from wounds that wouldn't heal. I moved in between them, faster than my former Mortal memory would have thought possible.I put my Will into sliver fire, the shield forming as soon as Luce touched it, he howled.  
More pain than fear in the howl, it would have broken all the glass and deafened the block.  
The shield stripping away the human coloured skin, revealing mud brown scaly skin oozing yellow black  
thick liquid , thirty eyes on three tails and the six wings.

* * *

The Fallen Angelic King , eyes blazing bloody-white, snarling :  
**"I'm going to kill you again Uri. I'm going to rip your Presence into little pieces,  
scatter you through hell still alive and then what I'm going to do next will make last time look easy for you. You'll wish you never came back and pet Balthazar will wish he never Fell."**

* * *

I summoned my Seraph blade and leveled it at the Blackest Star.

"You'll have to beat me first, Little Brother. Your tricks won't work a second time.  
Once one of the brightest Stars to the Blackest Star in all the Worlds.  
I'll see you at Judgement , begone from this place Dragon Star."

* * *

Black flames wrapped around the Black Star.  
So many of his Titles the Mortals would never know, nor the stories behind them.  
I let my sword back to my Armoury Chambers, ready for when I would need it.  
Turning back to my former friend, the Fallen Angel looked shocked.

Bally says " You know , Uri I completely forgot how terrifying he was like that.  
And that isn't even half his True Form. I'm glad your here , I would have been fried Fallen Angel without you. Can you ever forgive me for killing Zanael?"

* * *

I didn't blame him for changing the subject so abruptly.

"Yes, I can but still even more than you and Sithiel, Zanael was my best friend.  
My very first Angelic best friend besides my brothers.  
Well, technically two brothers and one sister, you know gender doesn't mean anything.  
We've all done it once or twice."

* * *

"Really?, who changed now. Raphael or Gabriel?"

I shook my head. "Its' not Raph or Gabe. Its Miachel, as shes' calling herself among Mortals."

Balthazar raising a brow, eyes flashing light red in surprise

"Michael, Miachel isn't that a bit obvious. Even for an ArchAngel , at least you use(d) Leiru.  
That doesn't even sound close to Uriel."

* * *

"I know, but Miachel doesn't care. We're treated a lot better than we used to be as women in some ways.  
A lot better, but worse in some ways too. "

I shook my head again, folding my wings and letting the 'dim ' halo from my Presence fade.  
I couldn't help remembering my time as a 'female'.


	8. Lieru

**Author's Note:**

Mentions and some settings will be in Hogwarts but since its only a chapter I don't think its a crossover.

This is Constantine/Uriel's remembering being a female and telling it to Balthazar at the same time.

* * *

**Lieru**

"The year was 1750 of our Father, I was sent to England.  
I remember the year closely because it was the first time I had to full be a Mortal gender instead of just thinking of it.

I looked down at myself , annoyed that I felt I could hardly breathe , that started my incredible dislike of female clothes at the time. I absolutely loathed the _Robe à la Francaise_, I was used to robes that I could still breath in , the true reason I loathed it how gaudy it was.  
All the lace , flowers and the ribbon it was far too much for my first time."

* * *

Balthazar interrupts with a laugh at my phrasing. I glared at him, sitting down on the sofa.  
"Shut up or would you rather I let you figure it out for yourself."

"Are you threatening to send me back as a female, Uri?"

"If you keep interrupting me I'll definitely think about it."

"Alright, alright. Johnny-boy or is that Johnny-girl for now?"

"Would you shut up before I bind you?"

" I didn't know you liked bondage?"

I threw a relatively harmless palm-sized sapphire at him.  
He tried to speak but nothing came out.  
I couldn't help smirking as I continued.

* * *

"Anyway, I was at least happy that my hair was down even under the mob-cap.  
The men stared at me as I walked without any companion down the street.  
An 'old' female vampire, she only looked so because of the illusion she had, approached me.

She had with her a male human , a Wizard.

She asks me " Who are you? I am Imlise, this is Cryn. "

I replied " I am Lieru, it is good to meet you Imlise and Cryn."

It had been a long time since I had seen Imlise.  
I had a different form then, she hadn't been a vampire then.

* * *

But she recognised me from my name and Presence, her eyes widening.

Imlise's soul was still as beautiful now as it was then. It hadn't dimmed or wavered.  
She had been a Hogwarts student in the sixteen-fifties.  
She was still physically beautiful, of course with her long black-hair and dark hazel eyes.

We walked past the carriage's through the Leaky caldron into Hog's Mead.

"Lieru" Imlise says , turning to look at me "There have been murders' in Hogwarts. The Mortals can't handle the 'Creature' that's doing the killing."

Cryn says " Its' not a Demon, Imlise. Demons don't exist. Just like Angels don't exist."

* * *

Imlise and I couldn't stop ourselves from laughing out loud.  
Cryn lived in the Magical World but refused like many non-Magical Shifters, or Creatures to believe in Demons or for the matter Angels.

I had felt the presence of a stronger Demon compared to normal in the magical area.

_'Most likely it's actually one of the Fallen Angels.'_

For months I appeared around the school and the area saving students when I wasn't looking for the Fallen Angel.

* * *

The first 'clue' that Imlise and I had found was that all the deaths were connected to ice in some way.  
From an inexplicably large patch of ice hanging in mid-air with a body frozen to it.  
To ice in the veins of a young woman.

The second : Demonic runes around or cut into the surface of the body whether female or male.

The third : Half-melted, ragged feathers that were normally only visible in the spiritual realms.

The fourth: A witness saying an 'incredibly handsome man' with blood shot silver eyes and ragged, melted 'toilet' coloured feathers.

* * *

That severely hampered the image as being forgotten even by a spell , with the help of the Wizard's Guardian Angel.

Still when I had cornered the Fallen Angel to send him back to hell, high in the air over Hogwarts Cryn refused to believe. Even when the Fallen threw shards of ice that would have killed him, were it not for beautiful Imlise , who died in his stead.

I spared no expense in sending the Fallen Angel back to Hell in the equivalent of an explosion that hadn't been seen in millenium.

* * *

_'Why won't you believe in me, Cryn? Why don't you see what's in front of you ? That we are not some other form of 'Veela', that we are our own species. Imlise is dead now , because she wanted to save you .You aren't even sad..'_

I felt like smacking him as I dived down and crouched in front Imlises' body. How I would miss her in the pyshical world.

"Cryn why won't you believe us ? Why won't you believe me ? Believe in us ? Imlise died so you wouldn't , so you'd finally believe there are more than just Demons in this world. " I almost sent a storm down on Hogwarts , while restraining myself from screaming at him.

* * *

"Simple , Lieru they abandoned me. Those Veela. "

"Cryn , we are not 'Veela' . I am URIEL, Highest Seraph- Archangel, Archangel of the Presence. I am not a Veela. I serve the Lord of all Creation, God , Jehovah, El , The One Who Is . I am His servant, loyal from before the beginning of anything you know. I guarded the Garden of Eden from Humans, Fallen and Demons . I guarded and will guard the Gates of Hell and brake them open. I saved Lot and his family , destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. I have done things you have never heard of on His command , from the Throne. I AM LIVES. He saved Imlise and took her to the Sixth Heaven , below the Seventh were I rule as Angelic Prince . No Vampire has gotten that close to Our Father in millenia. "

* * *

Cryn stares at me , I all these months I had never shown as much emotion as a woman should. Now I was expressing not human emotion but Angelic that could unintentionally overwhelm humans. Angelic emotions were infused with Presence that made it effect the Metaphysical and Human worlds.

Not waiting for a reply , I flew away taking my 'storm' of emotion with me.

* * *

I shook my head trying to seperate that memory from the present with Balthazar.  
I summoned the sapphire back , thinking of Imlise and how much I had loved her , before and after she had become a Vampire.

Balthy says "You loved her didn't you, Uri. Some way at least. "

"Some way. Cryn wouldn't believe me because he thought I was female. It's so much easier now then it was back then. Love is still the same though as it was in the before the Fall. "

_' No matter that the Dragon Star threatens Balthazar , I'm still going to be his friend. I'm still going to love him.'_

* * *

Uriel sighing and letting his 'Mortal' self back.  
One that was the same as two halves , but it was still hard for John figuring out when to be Uri and when to be himself.

It shouldn't have been hard they were the Same but they weren't compeletely anymore.


	9. Explaining

**Explaining**

John sighed and looked at Balthazar , HE still didn't really like the Fallen Angel , except that Uri did.  
Since Uri did he had to as well, he couldn't believe that Luce was his younger brother.  
Uri had always known but he hadn't known this was still , still new to him.

_'Dear God why did YOU let this happen ? Why is the plan to help Bally ?_  
_Still I can't let Luce threaten Bally. Even though he killed my friends._  
_Why did Uri have to come back now? YOUR not going to answer yet are YOU?'_

* * *

"Uriel might be forgiving you, I still don't like that you killed my friends , I STIll don't like you.  
But I'll just have to deal with it, now why'd you bring ME here?  
Uriel sure , you had to bring me to bring him but why ?  
You didn't know I would remember , for all you knew you were just rescuing Constantine.  
Not Uriel the Highest Seraph , just John Constantine annoying Exorcist."

Balthazar laughs and John glares at him again.  
Wishing he could summon the Sapphire that Uri had used.

* * *

"John, do you know what the Shaniy Malahk can do ? "

" I went through everything I've got and couldn't find anything. I'm guessing its Angelic. "

"Right , hardly anything exists in this Plane about it because of how powerful it is.  
Even when your not consciously BEING Uriel it is your power.  
Through it you don't have to use spells , you can change anything by willing it to."

" Guessing , there's a reason like it'll kill my physical self if I try to use it too much?"

"See Johnny-boy , annoying but smart and good-looking."

"Would you stop hitting on me ? "

* * *

Bally gives me a wounded look. Moving closer to me and I moved away.

_'Damn it , I don't like liking him. I'm confusing myself , Uri why'd you have to show up again?  
"I wanted to help us , we've been dead for over a hundred years. Doesn't that bother you"_  
_Not really no , why do you have to love him ?_

_"Why can't you forgive him ? We've seen he doesn't want this life. "_  
_Don't start that We crap , I didn't see anything. Did you forget that he killed my friends?'_

Uriel doesn't answer me , falling silent as I pushed myself into the far side of the couch.

* * *

The Fallen Angel says  
"What if I don't want to , I like you. But I suppose I could for a while. Now why did you black out ?"

" I don't know something about that star. About how bright it was , I felt Everything and then I blacked out. You still haven't answered why you brought me here. "

John finally noticed that lightning was flashing through the sky outside the window and thunder was rumbling. How could he not have noticed that ? Too much had happened , why couldn't he just go home.  
He wanted to get far , far away from Balthazar for a while , he needed to deal with this.

* * *

Bally says , hitting on me yet again "We can finish tomorrow. "

"Sometime , NOT tomorrow. I have an Exorcism to do tomorrow afternoon."  
_'Well you never said when he had to stop. Of course he's still going to.'_

"Okay , Johnny-boy. The day after tomorrow. "

* * *

I forced myself to walk out of Balthazar's apartment.

I walked into the storm , it didn't touch me at all.


	10. Seeing

_Author's Note:_

Italic speech marks_ " Uriel talking to John. "_

* * *

**Seeing**

John blinked as he walked into the bowling alley completely dry.  
"Well , that's never happened before. "

_"What has never happened before?"_

As he went up the stair cases' to his apartment John answered  
" I've always gotten wet before. Why'd it change now ?"

_"You've always thought of yourself as Mortal. You've never Seen yourself."_

Closing the door and sensing the Wards, he didn't have to strengthen them at all.  
Maybe this did have a few perks after all.

* * *

"What does that mean ?" The Exorcist shook his head as his voice echoed in the silent apartment.  
Almost silent except for the clock , but that clock didn't have the same meaning anymore.  
It disturbed him now after being in Bally's place.  
After finally having someone to talk to how quiet it was.

_'Uri , why do I have to miss him now. I don't like him , I don't WANT to miss him.'_

_"You'll see now go look in the mirror. And unfortunately you DO want to miss him._  
_You've always felt what We, I mean I felt for him. _  
_You just pushed it away , pretended it wasn't there."_

"NO I DID NOT. I DON'T LIKE HIM. "

* * *

**Flashback ... 10 years ago**

John walked into Midnite's , he still couldn't believe that Midnite had dropped out.  
Netural , Midnite called it what happened if someone started a fight ?

He walked over to a wall , lighting another smoke as he leaned against it.  
He closed his eyes against the flashing lights and Half-breeds.  
This was his night off , no patrolling the streets for anything unusual tonight.

Sensing something then ... "Hello , Constantine. You are a pretty thing aren't you."

John opened his eyes , a dark-haired , gray eyed male Half-demon standing RIGHT next to him.  
The Half-demon leaning his face in, keeping his body away , eyes glowing red - smirking at him.

_'Is he trying to kiss me? Why do Half-breeds have to be so, so good ... NO. _  
_No damned Half-breed was getting to not this one whoever he is. _  
_I am NOT pretty , no matter what a Half-breed says.'_

John growled , leaning away "I am not. Whattaya want , Half-breed? "

" I'm Balthazar. I heard about you , I didn't think they were right.  
You are powerful. Do you know how many ways they dream of torturing you , Johnny-boy ?  
Some of them aren't that bad , you could almost say their... pleasant."

Balthazar pressing against him , stealing his smoke and taking a drag himself.

Balthazar's eyes were dark gray , his skin tanned , reaching up.  
Putting that hand down on his shoulder , before it runs through his hair.  
He did not press back and lean in , if he did it was just to snatch back what belonged to him.

Glaring at Balthazar " How about I send you back and then you can tell me.  
Until then go away , BALLY. "

The Half-breed sing-songing  
" Feather fall , mortal die and scale a happy tail.  
Don't you want to be happy ?. "

John growling again and pushing Balthazar away.  
Stalking into a different part of the club , Balthazar laughing as he put the smoke in its place.

Before he took it out and glared at it .  
Damn Half-breed , messing with him.

**End Flashback**

* * *

John walked into the bathroom , "That doesn't mean anything. I don't LIKE him.  
No matter what you say , I don't like him. I don't LOVE him. "

_"You were the only one who mentioned love now. "_

"Shut- Up , Uriel. Now what in Hell am I supposed to be Seeing. "

He stopped in shock in front of the mirror.

* * *

Wings , six enormous wings that stretched and flexed, curling around him.  
His eyes the brightest gold he'd ever seen , brighter than any Half-breeds.  
Impossibly bright , just like in the dream a week ago.

_'Bally was right after all. I don't want to believe it._  
_These are why I didn't get wet isn't it ?'_

_"Yes, they are. "_

_'But why can't I feel them ? , Why can't I control them ?_  
_All the Halfies can control their wings ?'_

He reaches behind himself , in the mirror he can see he's touching his wings.  
But physically he can't feel anything.

* * *

_"You haven't accepted Us. Your separating US when we're the same._  
_Until you accept Us and Everything with it , Our 'mortal' mind can't control them."_

" I am NOT in love with Balthazar. That's you , Uri .  
Your in love with him, I don't want to be.  
How many times do I have to tell you. "

* * *

John shook his head and went into his bedroom.  
_'I don't want to love him. I never did, I don't. I don't love him._  
_Then why do you miss him after all. Why do you want him to be here ?_  
_So it won't be so quiet? That's not the whole thing and you know it.'_

Pulling off his shirt , he let himself fall onto the bed.  
Thankful that he'd taken his shoes off before because he just wanted to sleep.

Sleep and hope that this was all a dream.


	11. Fallen Omen

**Fallen Omen**

Balthazar watches the six wings fold as John heads out of his apartment.  
The wings weren't coloured how he remembered, because this Plane didn't have those colours.

_'Why let John think he's Mortal if he's' supposed to help everyone?  
I know gender doesn't matter to Uri , but what about John ? He acts like their separate._  
_I don't want to stop flirting with him , I love him . _  
_The Fallen Angel in love with the Highest Seraph-ArchAngel. '_

Balthazar wondered how he was going to survive , since the Blackest Star had threatened to kill him.  
He didn't want Uri to risk himself again.  
The only way that could happen was if he became Balthazael again.

To do that he'd have to prove to Father that he was worthy of being an Angel again.  
But that's' never happened in all of the Millenia before this , why would it change now.

He didn't even know what you had to do , or rather how **much** you had to do.  
Since the Exorcist wouldn't be able to help him all the time.

* * *

The Fallen Angel commands the lights off. It was quiet now , far too quiet until the thunder rumbled.  
The lightning flashing violently ,_ 'what had that flaming star meant ?_ _Had it just been a sign for Uri ?_  
_Or was it a sign for him as well ? What did it mean ?'_

Half-folding his wrecked wings , Balthazar lay back on his bed arching his wings.  
Comparing the falling feathers and bare skin to Balthazael's gleaming feathered-wings.  
He hadn't appreciated them until they were gone. He should have asked about that sign.  
He should have appreciated the warning Father had given him all those millenia ago.  
He fell asleep.

* * *

**Dream**

Balthazael watched as Lucifer flew off. If the Second Seraph was right when they won Uri would finally notice him.

Would finally love him more than Zanael or Sithiel , Uriel would love him as more than a friend.  
He walked over to the deep blue pond , spreading and flapping his wings to hover over it.  
What he saw nearly made him fall into the water , his feathers were falling out.

The Angel landed on the silver sand , running a hand over his wings.  
Pulling his fingertips thru and over the feathers, sighing as they rustled reassuringly.

"Are you alright , Balthy? You look worried ?" He startles as the Highest Seraph lands beside him.

" I'm fine Uri, don't worry about me. "

* * *

_'Should I ask him about it ? Should I tell him about what Lucifer is planning ?_  
_No , he definitely won't love you if he knows you picked Lucifer over him._  
_Just tell him you love him , he would think about joining you then.'_

As Balthazael Fell the pain was nothing compared to the look on Uriel's face.  
He had killed Zanael ...he'd only wanted to kill Sithiel so Uri would stop.  
So he could convince Uri to join them.

Zanael had gotten in the way and the look of horror and betrayal on the new Severer of the Fallen 's face would never go away.

It would always be in his mind , Balthazael knew he'd never forget it.  
He knew Lucifer had been wrong , he wouldn't forgive Lucifer.

* * *

_'Uri will never love me now. Not after what I just did. I betrayed him.'_  
But he needed a new name , he still liked most of his name.

_' Something similar , Balthazaim? Baltahaz? No , those sounded odd._  
_Balthazar ? BALTHAZAR , that sounded good. '_

The Fallen Angel Balthazar should never have joined Lucifer.  
Balthazar should have paid attention to the Falling Feather Omen.

**End of Dream**

Balthazar wakes up , wishing it was the next day to see Jonny-boy again.


	12. Watching

**Watching**

Balthazar didn't want to go to work , he knows he should but  
_'Why did I start the company again ?  
Right, so I had something to do until John really got into the Exorcisims.  
And I had an excuse to meet him that day in Midnite's after the meeting.  
Can I just quit and make sure he's alright ? '_

He forces himself to his office , wishing he could be in a different place.  
Wondering how Johnny-boys' Exorcism was going.  
He almost took the afternoon off , but Uri wouldn't like that so he didn't.  
The Fallen Angel ends early at Midnight and grins to himself.

_'Technically he could go see John/Uri now. Since it was the new day.'_

Balthazar moves up to the BZR building's roof and stretches his wings.  
Flying to the ledge outside John 's apartment.

* * *

Testing the Wards , putting a hand against the window.  
Nothing happened , he thought

_'What'd happen if I tried to kill those people ?'_

He let out an undignified SQUAWK as he was thrown from the window ledge.

Slamming into the building on the other side of the street.  
Flapping quickly out of the way of the Holy Fire.

_'Okay , so he's taking 'Fire of God' game is he playing ? _  
_The- Incinerate the poor Fallen who's in Love with you-Game ?_  
_I don't think I like that game. '_

He looked up into the sky to see the burning star.  
It was lower in the sky. Another fallen Omen.

He lighted once again in front of the window.  
Touching it again , ready to wing away at the first possible second.  
Then of course, nothing happened.

* * *

_'Maybe if I killed ... '_ He rushes into the air , slamming into the ladder above him.

"OW, who put that thing there ? " He glares at it as the 'Fire subsided.

_'Okay , don't think anything violent and you should be fine.'_

Moving into Hell even there the burning star still shone.  
He walks into the apartment, knowing it was too dangerous to stay for long.  
He switches from Hell to the Physical Plane and waits for something to happen.

_'That was way too easy, there's gotta be something in case someone else tried that ?'_

* * *

Five minutes later still nothing happened.  
Wary he walked across the floor into John / Uri's bedroom.

The ArchAngel was fast asleep and helpfully shirt less.  
Uri's fiery wings dark against the expanse of pale skin and muscle.

_' I could watch this all morning. In fact why don't I ?_  
_It's not like I've got anything better to do.'_

Balthazar sat down on the floor , watching the room.

Most definitely NOT watching the very much attractive ArchAngel sleep.  
NOT listening as he moved about on the bed restlessly and moaned.  
When the still half-asleep Seraph finally woke up to stare at him.

Voice rough asking "What the hell are you doing in my apartment Bally ? "

* * *

Balthazar couldn't help just smirking in response.  
SQUAWKing again as he was got a faceful of water.


End file.
